Linguistics
by Shield101
Summary: Ema is a linguists specialist who works at the newest SHIELD facility in upstate New York. She has been trough a lot of hard times. Soon she meets a super soldier with a metal arm that she can't get enough of and the feeling is very mutual. This is my first fan fiction. Enjoy! I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I own Ema and the plot. EDITED


Chapter 1: Linguistics

(3 Years-Background Information)

My mom had always told me that I had lightening in my veins. Others would call it moxie. So it was no surprise to anyone in my hometown that I wanted to have a challenge as a career. Therefore, I pursued a degree form LSU that allowed me to become a linguistics specialist. I had graduated top of my class and received the almost impossible master's degree in Military Intelligence. I began my career with the government only to fall in love with an agent. We moved to D.C. and everything took off. Chris and I were married for six months when he was involved in a car accident took that took him form me. Afterwards, there had been a year of denial, one full of nightmares and one year of getting my butt back in line. During that dark time in my life I decided to go to counseling to fight some of these ghosts. Some would call it PTSD.I had blamed my brief behind the scene involvement with the Battle of New York, Chirs's death and various other missions on my anxiety attacks and nightmares.

Anyway, the counselor who I went to really helped me through my grief. Later, after counseling was over, Ann had become a friend and a confident. So you can imagine my surprise to walk in on day to see if Ann wanted to have lunch, to find her fighting off an armed man. Ann easily beat him with several kicks before knocking the man out cold and taking a flash drive out of his hand. It was like a light bulb went off in my head the fighting style the calmness and moxie she showed proved to me quickly that Ann really was not a counselor but the famous Black Willow. The man, which, was now out cold was Jackson Davis. He was the driver that hit Chris years earlier.

"What the hell, Ann?" was all I could muster.

"Sit outside and don't go anywhere," Natasha told me. After much explaining and showing her the multiple files, Natasha was able to convince me that Chris and Jackson was working with HYDRA. The flash drive contained a secret code to several bases of operations. I stood there in shock, not knowing whether to run or fight. However, since I'm a fighter I stayed. Natasha was clearly worried about my safety. She had to convince me to come with her to the new facility that she and Steve were running. "Ema I know your life has been turned upside down by all of this but I've got to get you out of here and we need someone with your special skills. We have to stop HYDRA."

Three years later, I was at the new Avengers facility outside of New York. Since the falling out Steve had with Tony, he and Natasha had operated the task force here. With my special skills as a linguistic who know her way around military inelegance I had easily became a member of a task for mission team. The team I worked with consisted of Natasha, Steve, and Bucky along with several other agents that worked in the technological sides of things.

(Present Day)

I screamed, as I rolled off of my couch onto the hard floor. Sitting up I looked around to get a better grip on my surroundings. I was in my living room in the facility that I now called home. Great, I thought just what I needed to start my day falling off the couch after sleeping there all night because of a stupid nightmare. Yep, sometimes PTSD comes back to hit you with a punch, I thought. I hope no one had heard the scream passing the entrance to my apartment. Of course, it wasn't the only apartment on the floor, so it was no way that could be the case. I heard a knock at my door. Ugh I really needed some coffee.

"Ema. Its Steve Are you ok? I'm coming in." The door open and Steve came in dressed for his morning run. He stooped down and helped me up.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Another nightmare huh Ema?" His eyes filled with concern. "You want to talk about it?"

"Thanks Steve but it's the same one I have told you about. Nothing new. You look exhausted. You really need to get some sleep," I mumbled really more talking to myself then him.

Steve chuckled, "I just got through with my morning run. Trust me; I don't need as much sleep as you think. You know, it's a super solder thing. Besides it's 7 AM time to get up." Ugh he was right I thought checking me clock. I really need coffee now.

"Thanks for checking on me. I just think I'm going to go over some files and then held to the gym. I'm still working cracking this Russian code map for the next mission. Steve stopped and looked at me and shook his head with his hands on his hip.

"We just got off of a mission and now have a couple of days off. Just leave it and join us in the gym. We may need you of the field soon so we got someone to teach you some basic fighting skills. 8:30 don't be late Jones," he smirked.

"Okay Captain, I'll be there." He laughed and left out.

I closed the door behind him. I had forgotten about the gym training. As I liked to call it sparing day, or get your butt kicked day. Just how I wanted to start off the day! Ugh and he would probably pair me with Buck or Sam. I give up. These guys don't fight fare. They are like supper men on stilts and I'm expose to take one of them down. Ha that's I laugh I thought. I prayed he didn't pair me with Bucky. Natasha had tried to set me and him up for weeks. Yes, we flirted but I didn't know how that relationship would work. I was more of a modern woman and he was defiantly an alpha male. At least that what Natasha called him in Russian when he got on her nerves.

After a shower and breakfast, I had up pulled my shoulder length brown hair into a ponytail and quickly dressed into a tank and shorts. At least I could visit with Natasha before I got my behind kicked. I grabbed my gym bag and placed a change of outfit in it. A simple pair of jeans and a black polo with the famous A on the left hand pocket along with a pair of combat boots. I checked the reflection in the mirror and grabbed coffee before walking out the door.

Chapter 2: Sparing Day

I walked into the gym looking for Natasha. As usual she was in the middle of kickboxing a bag. "Good morning Ema. How are you?" (kick, punch, kick) I sighed staring out her for a moment. I really didn't know how she did it. "You ok?" She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine. I just hate sparing day," I said with a small huff. I know that Cap says I need to learn self-defense better, but can't you teach me?" I almost sounded like I was begging.

"Why?" Natasha asked as she continued her kickboxing warmup.

"Because he is going to pare me up with Bucky. I am never going to beat him. Anyway, you know how he teases me and then you are always trying to fix us two up," I said with a huff leaning against a punching bag.

Natasha stopped and turned to me. "You don't have anything to worry about. Plus I've been telling you and him both that you all need to go out. Come on Ema, you got to start getting a social life girl. I know you will like him if you give him a chance." I raised an eyebrow to her. I began to protest, but knew she was maybe right. Maybe it was time for me to go on with my life, but I had never really thought that part of me still existed. My thoughts were interrupted by Steve and Bucky entering the gym. I looked up and the locked eyes on them. I let out a sigh. Natasha teased "I know who your crush is Ema, and I know it's not Steve." I felt my facing getting red.

"How about this, I will help you out," Natasha was saying as the guys were putting down their bags. Oh no, I thought as I could almost see what was coming. Before I could get the words out I heard Steve talking and Natasha making some sort of bet.

(Narrator POV)

"Ok, so here is the pair up for today's practice," Steve was saying, "Natasha and I need to work on advanced karate techniques for the next mission. Buck you're with Ema. She needs to learn the basics."

Ema rolled her eyes at Natasha. Natasha busted out laughing which didn't help her cause.

"Hey Nat, what's so funny!" Buck called out. They were always teasing around with each other.

"Oh nothing, I just thought you would like to make a bet on your match today."

(Ema POV)

OMG was all I could think, as I turned red from the neck up. Nat continued her conversation with Bucky in German. "Wenn du gewinnst, frag sie endlich. Wenn du verlierst, werde ich eine Woche lang deine Wäsche machen. Komm schon, ich weiß, dass du sie magst." ("If you win you finally ask her out. If you lose, I will do your laundry for a week. Come on I know you like her.") She motioned her head toward me as she spoke. Of course she would use about the only language I wasn't fluent in, I thought.

"Du bist dran," he said with a cocky smile. (You're on.)

Natasha turned to me and game me a smile. "Problem solved," she said with a wink and walked over to Steve.

Bucky walked up to me not taking his eyes off of mine. My throat became immediately dry. We had hung out a few times but he always had this effect on me. I stepped onto the mat. "Um, so what did she tell you?" I questioned Bucky. Maybe if I could get him talking I could catch him off guard. His ice blue eyes shifted to my gaze. Yes I was checking him out and I figured I had been caught. But in my defense I couldn't help it. He was handsome.

"You know, I would enjoy answering all your questions but now is not the time Doll," he teased. This was our little game. He would flirt or tease and I would do the same right back. Yes, I had always been a little sassy but that was just my southern charm.

Bucky's eyes were now on my legs with a mischievous grin. "Hey Barns," I'm up here as I pointed to my face. I knew he was going to sweep my legs out from under me. Bucky just gave a chuckle. I tried to sweep his legs from under him first, but of course that didn't work. I quickly recovered and the same move was successfully used against me. Before I knew it he had me pin to the mat with him metal arm over my waist. "Let me up you big ox!" I teased with a slight smile tying to nude him off of me.

"Big ox? That's a new one on me Doll." He laughed and helped me up. "You are a tease," he mumbled under his breath but I was sure it was for me to hear.

I just shook my head and smiled. "And you're a flirt." I said with enough sarcasm in my voice so he could tell that I was already ignored with his game. "Come on; just teach me what I need to know with no comments Barns." We worked together for about an hour. Bucky was a good teacher, by the time the lesson was over, I knew how to get out of a basic head lock and a successful leg sweep. It was actually fun.

I sat down on the weight bench to drink some water with Bucky sitting next to me. "So, Ema I was wondering if you would like to get a drink or something sometime?" Did he really just asked me out I thought. "Tomorrow night," he continued. "Would 7 be ok?"

I sat there with a shy grin on my face. "Sure. I would really like that." Bucky gave me a smile and squeezed my hand. I think I felt electricity go through me. I got up to leave but turned around. "Hey Sargent, be on time. I don't like to be kept waiting." He looked at me and gave me a gin. As I walked out I think I heard me quietly say "Yes!"

Chapter 3: Date Night

(The Next Day)

I knew that I could put off work duties for a couple of days but that was not really my style. I sat down and begin working on a pile of mission reports and research that had been piled on my desk. When I finally looked up it was almost noon. My phone buzzed beside me. It was a text from Buck.

Buck: Hey, do you happen to like motorcycles?

Me: Yes, can't drive them though . . .Why?

Buck: We are going out on mine tonight. Just wanted to make sure you didn't mine not taking a car.

Me: Thanks for asking. By the way where are we going?

Buck: Dinner. See you at 7

The next person I text was Natasha. I told her that I needed help picking out an outfit for a date tonight. She sent me a smiley face back and told me she would met me at my apartment by 5. I left early from my days work. I couldn't believe I was this nervous. What was up with that, I thought.

Natasha met me at my apartment and made herself at home going through my closet. "Ema where is your dresses," she asked as she went through my hang ups.

"Dress? You got to be kidding me. You got to make due with what's in there."

"An essential part of date, is high heels, dress and the guy," she laughed. She finally pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, golden tank and a pair of what she called date night heels. By 6:45, my hair was lightly teased with the appropriate amount of makeup.

At exactly 7:00 I heard I knock at my door. I open to find Bucky there holding a mix bouquet of flowers. He wore a marron Henley with dark jeans and black boots. "Hi," he said a little husky. "You look beautiful." I blushed. "These are for you," he said as he handed me the flowers.

"Thank you," I smiled and took the flowers. "Please come in." He watched me as I tried to get a vase down from on top of my cabinet and gave a little chuckle. Being only 5 foot 4 inches sometimes is not tall enough.

"Allow me," he said as he picked me up for a moment so I could reach the vase. I giggled.

"You're something else," I said as I put the flowers into the vase. "Thanks for the help." I squeezed his hand and he stopped for a moment and gave me a slight smile.

"Come on ready to go," he asked.

"Sure."

We rode down the elevator hand and hand with our fingers inter twined. He looked as nervous as I did.

When we got to the parking lot I saw a beautiful black Harley Davison set in the spot marked Barns. "It's a beautiful bike Buck," I said as I ran my hands over the handle bars and seat."

Bucky stood there and ran his hand through his hair for a moment. "Thanks, Doll." He smiled down at me. "I rebuilt her myself, well Steve helped me too. Come on," he said as he startled the bike and patted his hand on the seat behind him. I jumped on and wrapped my hands around his waist. His abs were rock hard.

We rode out to the town talking and laughing. By the time he pulled up the dinner he was much less nervous and so was I.

We parked and walked in hand and hand and sat down at a corner booth. It was more of a 40's them diner and I loved it. You could tell he felt comfortable being here. He ordered a hamburger and fries for both of us.

"So tell me somethings I don't know about you," I asked breaking the silence between us.

"What do you want to know?"

"You pick," I said while holding his right hand from across the table.

He leaned back, "Well, my favorite color is silver and believe it or not I have never had a broken bone as a kid." He laughed. "Now I want to know something from you?"

"Okay, what do you want to know," I said a little flirty.

"I really what to know is why such a beautiful girl like you wants to have anything to do with a man like me? I mean we flirt and tease and yes I have been wanting to ask you out for a very long time, but I never thought you would ever say yes." He looked down and then back up to me locking his eyes on me.

I sat there in augh for a moment. He thought I was beautiful. He had wanted to ask me out for a while. So what I had been feeling was mutual. I looked at him and spoke softly. "You're a good man and that's what I want in my life. Someone who is a hero not for the people of the world but for a woman's heart. You are kind and a free loving spirt that is very hard to fine in this world. I know you think you don't deserve anything that makes you happy but you are wrong. You let the past lie and move on. Learn from it and never let you hold you back. Trust me when I say I have learned that the hard way."

"You know if you keep tellin' me things like that darlin' I may just have to kiss you," Bucky said smoothly.

"Well sergeant, I was hoping for that maybe by the end of the night."

Bucky looked at me shook his head for a moment. "You flirting with me?"

"Well just a little," I said and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"I can't dance," I said a little embarrassed.

"Anyone can dance, just follow what I'm doing." I placed on hand in his and the other around his waist. The jukebox began to play _Fly Me to the Moon. We_ danced until the song ended and he led me back to the booth.

We talked and laughed throughout dinner about stories from my childhood and stories about adventures he had with Steve. The dive back to the compound was quiet. I wondered if he was going to ask me out again or maybe I would invite him to a movie the next week. As we walked back into the compound, Bucky lazily dropped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close to him. As we walked back my apartment he stopped near the door and looked down at me and stepped aside as I unlocked my door. I gave him a little grin. "Thank you for tonight. I really had a great time."

"Me too," he whispered. Now even standing closer to me. He was so close I could hear feel him breve. I could tell he was nervous.

(Bucky POV)

I pulled Ema towards me with my left hand resting it on her back. She looked so beautiful standing there in the moonlight. I placed my other hand on the side of the door and stepped closer to her. She blushed. How I loved seeing her do that. I looked at her and gave her a slight smile and then slowly kissed her. After a moment I broke the kiss feeling breathless. It was the best kiss I had in years! By the look on her face I could tell she enjoyed it to.

"Goodnight, Doll."

"Goodnight James," she said as she closed the door between us. I walked back to my apartment, (which was a floor down from hers) with a smile on my lips.

Chapter 4: Fight For It

Three months later. . . .

I walked into the gym and stood there leaning against the door frame biting my lip while watching my boyfriend hit a boxing bag into pieces. Music filled the gym. One of his favorites bands, Nickelback. He hung another one onto the chain and began yet another brutal attack on it. He was focus and sweat ran down his face. I decided he needed a break. Training is great, but I think I could offer a distraction. I quietly walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist and he stiffened for a moment. I knew he had a slight smile on his face. A couple of lighter hits on the bag occurred as I hung onto his waist. I only came up to his shoulders so I might as well have some fun while I was here. I began kissing and licking down his back to his waist. Bucky immediately stopped what he was doing and placed his hands on the bag with his eyes closed. He breathed deeply. I guess he was tired of my teasing because within just a couple of seconds I found myself spun around against the gym wall with his lips on mine.

(Bucky POV)

I saw her from the corner of my eye when she came into the gym. She stood there for a moment leaning against the door frame biting her lip while I continued beating the bag. In a couple of moments I felt Ema's arms around me. I smiled like a school boy. I felt her soft lips and tongue on my back. I bit my tongue holding back a moan and held on to the bag itself. By the third time she had done that I had have enough of her teasing. I turned grabbed her around her waist with my left arm and held her against the gym wall. She looked up at me through her eyelashes and bit her lip again. That did it, I crashed my lips against her making sure I pulled on her lip and got my tongue in that mouth.

By the time I broke away from her we were both out of breath. "You know I was thinking that since we are dating we might as well make what we have official," I said. I let one arm off or her and reached over my neck taking off my dog tags before placing it around her neck. "Would you to be my girl?" Our foreheads now touching.

"I think you already know my answer sergeant," she said as she reached up and gently stroked my face. I looked into her eyes and then closed them as she kissed me.

(One month later... Ema POV)

It was only early afternoon, but he had fallen asleep with his arm draped over me while we lay on his couch watching Die _Hard_ , his newest favorite movie. I looked at him as he slept on his side holding me on the large couch facing the TV. Two missions in less than a month had him exhausted. I got up with some effort but ended up waking him. "Hey doll where're you going?" He said sleepy.

"Home and you go to bed," I said with a little smile as I tried to make my way to the door. He needed his rest.

"I rather you come to bed with me. ." he said as he began to fall asleep again.

"Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He was getting up as I left his room.

Hours had passed since I had left Bucky. He needed rest. I had cleaned my apartment and was about to fix supper when I heard F.R.I.D.A.Y, "Ema, Mr. Barns has asked you to come to his room." I looked at the clock 5 PM. "Ya ok tell him I'm on my way." In two minutes I was standing outside his door. I found him where I had left him, still on the couch. Well, I guess he decide not to go to his bedroom. He was flinching and shaking having a nightmare. Then he spoke.

"EMA! EMA!"

I jumped at the sound of his scream and ran to him, shaking him. "Buck. Buck. Bucky!" I shook him again trying to wake him. He opened his eyes in a flash. They were almost a brown. Oh God I thought jumping back. That's not good. Before I could move quickly enough, Bucky had stood and had reached his metal arm around my arm flipping me to the ground. "Ouch!" Pain shot through my body. That would leave a bruise. "BUCK! SNAP OUT OF IT! IT'S ME, EMA!" He looked at me for a moment and shook his head trying to clear his thoughts.

"Jesus, Ema. What did I do?" By now he was shaking as he helped me off the ground. "Are you ok? Baby, please say something." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'm ok," I said rubbing my arm. "You had a nightmare and I tried to wake you and. . ."

"Let me see your arm." Oh no, I thought. I knew that tone. The forceful one he used with task. I showed him with reluctance. It was already starting to bruise. He stood there for a moment running his hand through his hair. "I'm so sorry . . . I'm so sorry."

"James its fine. I've had worse from training with you and Steve." I lied.

"You're not a good lair you know." My eyes shot up to his. I stood there not knowing really what to say next.

Bucky had sat back down on his couch and had pulled me onto his lap. He looked at my arm once more and gritted his teeth. "You need to stay away from me. Far away. I can't be with you." He spoke with a firm voice trying to hold back his anger with himself.

"What the hell, Barns? Just because of this." It came out harsh and I knew it, nor did I care. "Do you realize what you mean to me and I know you feel the same way." I pulled away from him and got up so I could face him.

"I could hurt you or worse yet kill you! Don't you get it Ema!" I jumped. He knew he had scared me. He bit his lip. I knew it was pain talking and PTSD, not Bucky.

"No you don't get it! I've been there. No not like you Buck but yes I do know! You're scared, so am I but it our relationship is worth the risk." By now I had tears streaming down my face.

"You know nothing about this," he snapped at me now with that forceful tone again. "Just leave, get out!" His jaw was clinched.

That was it. I had it. I left slamming his apartment door behind me. I headed to the common area of the joint apartments. Steve and Natasha were there going over some files. Oh, God. I knew that they had most likely heard everything. Natasha shot me a concern look and I held up my head, tears streaming down my face. She came over to me and immediately gave me a hug.

Natasha's POV:

It took me about two seconds to figure out what just happen. I held on to Ema for a moment as we heard heavy footfall coming down the hall. Bucky soon appeared in the common room. I let go of Ema and turned to face him.

Chapter 6: What Did You Do

"What in the hell did you do Barns!" Natasha's snapped. She looked back at me. I was so mad that I was in tears. She hadn't seen me react this way to anything in a very long time. Bucky stood frozen with a grimace on his face. Steve stood watching me to see how I was going to react. He couldn't even look at me.

"Buck what has gotten into you," Steve said calmly. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of there. Grabbing my jacket off the sofa, I stood face to face with the man I was falling in love with.

"You're just afraid that you could hurt me, and I know you won't." Angry tears filled my eyes. No I am not going to do this, I thought to myself. Bucky stood there coldly. I had never seen anyone like this. This was not him. This was the Winter Soldier. Steve must had sensed it too because in an instant he was between us too standing face to face with his best friend. Bucky immediately clinched his metal fist to his side and then looked at me and then back at Steve.

"It was a dream, Buck and you're fine." I heard Steve tell him as I looked on to see the situation playout in front of me.

"Look at her arm Steve, and then you tell me what you think . . .," he sounded hopeless.

Natasha was now right beside me pulling up the sleeve of my shirt to see my arm. I flinched. "It's not that bad, Steve just a bruise. We've all had worse. . ." I heard her voice trail off. This was not helping.

Bucky sat down in a chair by the coffee table. He placed his face in his hands trying to control his breathing. "Doll you just don't get it do you," he began to say. I stooped down beside him.

"James, I want to help you but that's not fair. I do get it," I said calmly.

"How? You never had been through anything like this." His voice was calmer but his words where chilly and they cut just like a knife. I had it. I stood by and looked at Natasha and shook my head. I couldn't breathe. I knew I should have told him before now, about my past but I was just too scared to and I didn't want him to fight something he didn't have to. I felt Steve's eyes on me. I headed toward to elevator. "FRIDAY, pool area please." The elevator door shut as I heard Natasha lashing out again at Buck.

Steve POV:

"What happen man? I know you are falling for her." I walked over to Bucky and sat down on the couch. He sat there with his face in his hands. "Look at me." No response. I looked at Natasha. "You try and talk some since into his head will you. I got to find Ema." I started to get up.

"I've fallen for her but Steve. I can't hurt her and I know that I would. I try to imagine my life without her, and all I see is pain and heartbreak. But at least I"ll be the only one feeling it."

I sighed. "Not true. She will too, Buck. She will too." I got up. I had to find her and convenes her to tell him about Chris. Talk to him I mouthed once again to Natasha as I made my way upstairs to the pool deck.

Natasha's POV:

"So, do I need to put your thick head through a wall or something," Natasha said. "Buck you are a different person when you are around her. Yes, you both have been through hell, but don't you both deserve a little heaven. Come on Barns, she knows you better then you know yourself."

"How is that possible Nat? She doesn't understand that I could snap and hurt her. She doesn't understand how it is to love someone that it hurts." He sighed.

"Hold up, has she told you her story?"

"What do you mean her story?"

Natasha went quickly to her room and came back with a file in her hand. "Ema's story is not one for me to tell Buck. But let me reinsure you that if she can love you after all the pain she has been though... Like I said, it's not my story." She placed the file in front of him and stood up. Bucky's gaze shifted to the file. Natasha turned and walked out leaving him and the file along. She knew she may have said too much, or even did too much but this was the only way she knew to get him to understand.

Buck took the file from the table and began to read. It read like one of his nightmares, but it was Ema's nightmare in black and white. The one she didn't want to tell him about in detail.

CONFIDENTIAL

NAME: EMA JONES

ALLIS: NONE

AFFILICATIONS: SHIELD, LANGUISTICS

STATUS: ACTIVE

RELATIVES: CHRIS NELSON, HUSBAND DECEASED

OCCUPATION: SHIELD AGENT, UNDERCOVER HYDRA AGENT

CAUSE OF DEATH: CAR ACIDENT CAUSED BY TASK FORCE

INVOLVEMENT: ALL EVIDENCE HAS PROVED THAT MS. NELSON DID NOT KNOW ABOUT THE INVOLVMENT OF HER HUSBAND. THEY HAD BEEN MARRIED 6 MONTHS PRIOR TO THE ACCIDENT. SPOUSE IDENTIFIED CHARD REMAINS OF HUSBAND. SPOUSE WAS SHOWN EVIDENCE OF HUSBANDS INVOLVMENT BY NATASHA ROMANOFF. ATTATCHED EVIDENCE AND PHOTOS ARE LOCATED BEHIND THIS SHEET.

When he finished looking at the file, Buck stood up and placed the file back on Natasha's desk. Then he headed to the stairs taking them two at the time to the pool area. He had to find her. He had to find His Ema.

Chapter 7: Language of the Heart

Steve POV:

I found Ema sitting on a lounge chair. Her back turned away from me as she held her knees close to her chest. I stood and watched her for a while until she spoke.

"Come on Steve, you going to stand there all day or tell me whatever is on you mind." I walked up to her and lifted her chin so see could look at me.

"Does he know Ema?" She gave me a what are you talking about look. "Does Buck know about Chris and his ties to HYDRA?"

"No," she replied.

"You need to tell him." She looked away from me and I sat down beside her on the ground. "He loves you. You know that right? He is afraid of being hurt just like you are. You really . . . ," she cut me off before I can finish.

"How is my past going to help him Steve? What am I expose to do? Tell him hey baby, I was married before, and the funny thing is that the guy I thought I gave my heart to turned out to be a HYDRA agent that you all took down," Ema said cocky. "The same group that played with his brain and hurt him more than anything. Really? I'm trying to protect him here."

"Buck is a big boy. Trust me he can protect himself and he has others fighting right beside him. He is my best friend but you are both wrong here." I said firmly. I stood up as Ema looked back at the pool. I had seen Buck come in a moment earlier. "Dam it Buck here's your chance," I told him quietly as I walked passed him. "Don't screw it up." I left giving the two their privacy.

(Bucky's POV)

I looked at the woman I was falling in love with. She was holding her knees to her chest. Why didn't she just tell me? I thought.

"What do you want James?"

"I want to talk to you. Ema talk to me," I commanded. Well that was not going to work. "I know I can be a jackass sometimes but I really want you to talk to me." She scooted up on the lounge chair and I sat behind her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, just in case she decided to bolt. She wasn't going to leave me hanging out here on this one. Maybe I needed to start this conversation off. "I never meant to hurt you. I just don't want to snap on day and fine you dead beside me. I just don't want to hurt you," I trailed off.

"To late for that," she snapped.

I deserved that. "I know. But I need you to understand something too. I would fight, lie and die just for you. That's how much you mean to me. Forgive me please?"

"I do forgive you, I just haven't felt like this about anyone in a long time," Ema said softly. She continued to look on at the pool.

I kissed her on top of her head. "But, we still have a problem Doll, you haven't been completely open about your past. So tell me, tell me your story. Tell me about Chris."

Ema turned and looked at me. "How do you know about Chris?"

"Level 10 clearance baby." I wasn't going to break the trust she had with Natasha.

"Of course," she huffed and turned away again. She sighed and began to tell me her story. She told me how he was an agent for SHILD in the coding department. Apparently, he had met this Jackson guy and got involved with HYDRA. On a mission for those bastards Chris and Jackson were being chased by a members of the SHILD task force. There was a car crash. Jackson hit Chris's car it flipped and exploded. He was pronounced dead at the hospital. She had gotten the call right after getting off late one night. As she finished her story, my heart ached for her.

Ema looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Buck. I didn't mean to hurt you or keep it from you. I just wanted to protect you against HYDRA."

I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Doll, you don't have to protect me. I'm good as long as I have you. Besides I suppose to protect you," I said.

"So now you're my night is shining armor," she smirked.

"No darlin'. I'm you knight with a silver arm," I said coyly.

"Flirt," she smarted back.

"Tease," I grinned as I kissed the top of her head. One day I would tell her how I felt about her but not today. I sat back as she reclined against me watching the sun set.

Chapter 8: One Battle Two Missions

Bucky and I had planned to go out the following week, but the world had other ideas. A HYDRA base had been discovered, and the task force was being called away on the mission along with Bucky and Steve. I was scared for Bucky. As I stood in my office looking at the code I was assigned to crack there was a knock at my door. "Come in," I said. Bucky walked in suited up for the mission.

"Hey Ema. Anything new?" He looked so good. Not the right time Ema, I thought. Play it cool. I immediately pulled up the map and code I had been working on.

"Just more locational hits. Looks like 35 miles northwest of the closest town. The language is Romanian. Sorry one of the few I don't know," I said.

"However, if you look at this map you can see a mix of German text. It tells about other Winter Solders, having been station there. . ." I really didn't want to tell him that part, but he needed to know. I turned to look at him.

"Well," he said calmly, "I remember the place, and if they think they are going to say those dam words so I will turn into that guy again they are going to get one hell of a fight. I spent too many years as that guy," Bucky said coldly.

I needed to do something to snap him out of this. "Hey, look at me. You are going to be fine." I took his hands in mine. "Plus you have two missions, one, to kick butt and the other to get back here to me, because you owe me a date Sargent. So get going and then come back to me in one piece."

He looked at me and smiled. "Yes ma'am," he said as he gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. "See you in a couple of days," he said leaving out the door while giving me butterflies.

(3 weeks later)

It had been a long three weeks. I worked numerous hours each day just to hear his voice over the radio. We had spoken two times via phone and once by text. I had read Bucky's text over and over again when I received it. The message was simple but it spoke volumes.

Buck: I miss you me more then you know. When I get back we need to talk about us.

By the 20th day of mission the other operators finally convinced me to get some sleep, especially since the mission was practically over. Upon arriving back to my apartment I gave a stick command to F.R.I.D.A.Y that I was to be immediately woken when Bucky and the rest of the task force returned home. Then, I dived into bed and slept until I heard the A.I. system say my name. "Ema, Captain Rodgers and Sergeant Barns had arrived back to the compound."

I looked at the clock. It read 2:00 AM. I got up and quickly changed into a light blue flowing dress, I had bought just for him when he came home. Exiting my room, I headed to the floor where I knew the debriefing rooms were. I had to see him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and feel his embrace. Walking down the hall, I was scanning the rooms trying to find him. I almost ran into Steve as he was coming out. He looked weary. I smiled and greeted him. "Hi. Welcome home Cap."

"Hi Ema, what are you doing here?"

"I came to welcome Bucky home. Where is he?" No response.

"Steve, what happen? Where is Bucky?" I was starting to get frantic. This couldn't be happening, I felt like I was caught up in a hurricane.

"Ema he's been shot."

"What the hell? When and why didn't you let me know?" I yelled. I think Steve flinched a little. He had never seen me like this.

"Infirmary." He said flatly.

I turned and ran back to the elevator and I headed up to the infirmary. I pushed through two doors until I saw a nurse.

"May I help you Ms.?"

"Where is James Barns?" I asked with a direct tone in my voice.

"I'm sorry are you family?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend and you are going to tell me where the he is or I will go back there and find him myself!"

"Family only in the back," she said firmly and turned to leave.

I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was Natasha waiting her turn to get patched up.

"Ema, get a grip." She snapped. I deserved that I was behaving like a jerk.

"Where is he Nat and why and the hell didn't anyone tell me he was shot?" She just shook her head.

"It happen when we were leaving the base, we were ambushed and. . ." I didn't even give her time to finish.

"Where is he?" I asked clinching my fist beside my dress.

"His apartment," she sighed.

"Thank you, I gulped and wiped back tears I didn't even know I was shedding. Nat pulled me into a hug. I could have sworn that Natasha mumbled something under her breath about Bucky and I having it bad, but at that time I could have cared less. I turned and left running again to his apartment.

Chapter 9: Stay

Warning: This chapter does contain "applied adult situations".

My heart was racing. I had made it to his apartment in a matter of minutes. I had to see him. I had to know if he was alright. What if he needed me? What if was more hurt then I knew? Ugh, I thought. Don't do this to yourself Ema. I walked up to his door and knocked. No answer. I now banged on the door but still received no answer. "F.R.I.D.A.Y open Barns door for me. Clearance level 9 ID Q7219." The door immediately unlocked and I walked in. I scanned the room and didn't see him. "James! Bucky! Bucky!" I began searching the apartment only to see a bloody shirt on the floor and an mk47 on the counter. God, what had happen? Bucky! I yelled out again as I headed to the bedroom. I open the door and walked in. As soon as I did I heard the bathroom door open to see one Mr. Bucky Barns walk out with damp hair and a towel wrapped low around his waist. My throat immediately became dry. His eyes met mine and he smiled, not knowing quite what to say. I stood there gaping. Dam he was hot. My thoughts trailed off for a moment.

"Oh my God, James! You had me so scared." Tears of relief started to roll down my face and I immediately coved my face with my hands. He moved closer to me tilted my head back up towards him.

"Hey Doll, I'm ok," he muttered looking into my eyes. "I'm ok. I'm fine. It's not bad, it was a through and through." His arm had been stitched up from the gun shot. I felt my face get hot as I began to realize that he was standing in front of me just wrapped in a towel.

He wrapped his arms around my waist loosely. "So, exactly how did you get into my room my darlin'?"

"Level 9 clearance," I smirked, making him chuckle. I realized at that moment that I was totally in love with him and couldn't imagine being with anyone else but him. My eyes shifted from him not really knowing what to say. Do I tell him I love him? Oh my . . . what have I gotten myself into I thought.

"Ema look at me," he commanded. I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes locked on mine.

"I ugh, ugh just wanted to see if you were ok. I heard you got shot I was worried about you and so I had to see you and ugh, anyway welcome home." I patted him on his very muscular chest. This was not what I had plan. He knew I was rambling and he was enjoying it. "I better go and let you get your rest Sargent," I whispered giving him a chase kiss on his lips and then one beside his stitches.

"Mumm," he moaned and I melted. I wasn't going anywhere.

Bucky POV:

I held her tightly in my arms. I loved how she felt against me. "I better go, and let you get your rest sergeant." I heard her say. I felt her kiss my arm close to my stitches.

"Mmm,"I moaned. She looked up at me. Her hazel eyes glued on my face with a grin on her lips. Dam I had missed her. During the three weeks I had been gone, I was sure of one thing, I was in love with her. I breathed in her sent. She smelled like vanilla. "You smell so good," I mumbled as I trailed small kisses down her neck then back up to her lips. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted to show her how I exactly I felt about her.

"I better go," she said looking at me and blushed without moving from my arms. I loved seeing those cheeks get pink. She laughed and repeated herself. "No, I really got to go." I kissed her deeply causing a little moan to escape from her lips. After hearing her sweet moan I knew she didn't want to go anywhere.

"Stay." I began kissing and sucking her neck. "You drive me crazy when you call me sergeant. Plus I've been gone for three weeks and they only thing I want to see now is how that sexy dress of yours would look on my floor." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeply. When we broke Ema looked at me and nodded yes. I began to slide the silk off her shoulders. I picked her up bridal style and immediately kicked the door to my room closed.

I woke the next morning and looked at the clock 10 AM. I could stay in bed all day, especially after that mission, and last night. I saw a note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and read it.

 _I woke up early and didn't want to disturb you. Gone to my mission debriefing. Get some rest. Love, Your Ema_

It smelt like her. Like vanilla. Ugh. I laid in my bed going over the events of last night over and over. After about twenty minutes, I reached for my cell and text Steve.

Buck: Hey you up?

Steve: Not really but, what's up?

Buck: I'm in love with her. I want to tell her tonight and you are going to help me plan out how.

Steve: Tell who, tell what?

Buck: Ema. I'm in love with her.

No replay. I knew he was still half asleep. It took him about two minutes later to respond, I heard my phone ding.

Steve: Wait, tell her what!

Buck: Ha. Now you're awake.

Steve: That's great Buck! You better plan this out right man.

Buck: Thanks. I know. That's why I told you that you were going to help me.

Steve: No!

Buck: Yes! Do I have to mention the brunet in special ops office?

Steve: Jerk

Buck: Ha! Get your ass up and help me with me tune up my bike.

Steve: Ok, ok, I'm getting up. I meet you in an hour.

Chapter 10: I ugh. . .

(Bucky POV)

I got up, showered and texted Ema. I knew she was going to be in her debriefing from the mission for several hours.

Bucky: Hey beautiful. How is the debriefing going?

Ema: Hi babe. It's tolerable. So what are you doing with your day off?

Bucky: Tuning my bike and then I'm taking you out on a date tonight.

Bucky: How about a late bike ride? 5:00.

Ema: Love to! I see you then.

I met Steve and he helped me tune my bike. By 3:30 I was back in my room taking a shower. The warm water always helped me think, but all I could was to think about her. Watching her blush as I stood there with a towel wrapped around me. By the time I got through with my shower I needed a cold one. I kept picturing the text Natasha had sent me when she and Ema went to the mall to pick out a dress for tonight. Steve and I had been up to our elbows in grease when my phone dinged. I had wiped my hands and opened the text.

Natasha: So Ema is picking out some date outfits.

Bucky: Ok

Natasha: enjoy the photo

It was a picture of Ema at some store contemplating dresses standing there in a blue bra and panties. I was going to hurt Natasha yet. By the time I had turned red Steve had wanted to know what was going on. I just stood there grinning and asked him how to save a picture on my phone. It was no well in hell I was going to let him see that picture. I just hoped Ema didn't find it on my phone.

I quickly got dressed and shaved. I put on my white under armor shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a black jacket. I was ready, now to meet Ema.

(Ema POV)

I had gotten Natasha to go with me to the mall so I could pick up a dress for tonight. I finally decided on a shorter black dress that matched my black leather jacket, a pair of lower cut boots and matching silver jewelry. I pulled Natasha into one last store. A jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" She groaned. "You got the dress, shoes and guy Ema, let's go."

"Just need to pick something up I had ordered while you all were away."

The attendant came back with a box; I opened it and showed it to Natasha. Inside were a set of old fashion silver looking dog tags. One was Bucky's that he had given me when he had asked me to be his girl and the other had his and mine name on it with the date he asked me out 6-03. "What do you think, I asked?"

"He is going to love it," she said with a smile. "I know him Ema, he will think it was like you having a tattoo with his name in it." I smiled and gave me a side hug. I paid the clerk and we headed back to my apartment.

I quickly cleaned up and got dressed. After doing a little make up and slipping on my new jewelry, I heard my phone ding. I looked down and saw it was from Bucky.

Bucky: When you're ready met me downstairs.

Ema: See you in a minute sergeant.

Bucky: Mumm. . .

I rode the elevator downstairs and walked out into the common area where Steve was sitting watching TV. He stood up when he saw me. "Ema you look beautiful!"

"Thank you Steve," I said happily.

"You know, you make him happy. Thank you for that. He's my best friend and I haven't seen him like this in a very long time."

I smiled and wished him a goodnight before I headed out. My heart was beating so fast I couldn't wait to see him. I walked outside and saw him. He was leaning against his black Harley Davison with his hair around his face looking at his phone. Dam he looked hot, I thought. I began walking up to him when he looked up. His eyes were right on me and he wore a sexy smile on his face. Play it cool I told myself, play it cool

"Hi beautiful," he said as he pulled me towards him.

"Hi yourself handsome," I said placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"I like your dog tags," he said as he examined each one in his hands. He read them and grinned.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure the world knew who my heart belong to," I said shyly.

"I love it," he said as he planted a soft kiss on my lips. "You ready for a ride?"

"For sure."

"Come on lets go," he said as he pulled me into an embrace then handed me a helmet.

I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hope you don't mind the radio," he said. You can hear the music through the helmet as well as talk to me. Hang on, ok." I nodded and we took off.

"So, where are we going," I asked as we left the city behind.

"It's a surprise, you have to wait and see," he teased and I laughed.

On our way familiar songs filed the radio, especially _Sit Next to Me,_ by the Foster People and _Never Be the Same_. Wait, that's my playlist, he had selected some of my favorite songs to play.

"Hey, what are you doing with my playlist," I asked as we drove through the country side. The sun was getting lower making the setting lovely.

"Well, you know it's just the type of guy I am," he joked.

"Flirt," I teased. "Who knows your words and lips may get you lots of points tonight," I said being sassy.

Bucky chuckled, "You know Ema, if you keep flirting with me we may never get to where we are going." I rested my head on his back and grinned.

We pulled over into a clearing as the sun was beginning to set. Bucky took my hand and helped me off his bike. He undid a saddlebag and pulled out a fleece gray checkered blanket that he laid on the ground.

"It's beautiful," I said as we sat down on the blanket watching the sky turn into a yellow and orange glow. Bucky wrapped his arms around me as I inclined against him. "Thank you for bringing me here," I said softly and leaned back and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He gave me a million dollar smile.

"Anything for my girl," he said softly and then planted a soft kiss the top of my head. We sat there in silence watching the sunset until he spoke again. "You know darlin' you're the first woman who has ever got me feeling this way." I giggled as he turned me around so I could straddle his waist as he held me tightly, rubbing his hands up and down my back. I looked at him and then he shook his head as to get his thoughts straight before continuing. "I'm in love with you," he blurted out in a quiet whisper garbling his words together.

"Hey slow down and tell me that again please," I said as I looked into his eyes and smiled. "I know I'm good with languages but I think you just invited a new one."

Bucky chuckled, took a deep breath calming his nerves and moved his right hand off of my back and creased my cheek. He softly spoke again. "I'm in love with you. I've done a lot of bad things and I know I'm not worthy of you, but if you will have me I promise to always keep you safe, and be devoted just to you." He looked down nervously.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Look at me," I softly commanded. He looked up and I continued. "I don't care about one thing you did in your past. We all have a past and we can't take it back, we learn from it and move on. You are worthy of me. You are a good, kind, and loving man, whom I'm in love with too." I finished by placing a soft kiss on his lips. I moaned as our kisses deepen.

We spent the rest of our time together talking, laughing and dancing under the stars. "Come on," he said. "It's getting late." We rode back with me holding onto his waist, and me running my hands up and down his strong abs.

Chapter 11: Nightmare and Pillow Talk

Several weeks had passed since Bucky told me that he loved me. During that time he had be on various missions. Before going out on them I made Steve swear to me that if anything ever happened to Bucky again he was to let me know right away or I would as we say in the south "come undone on him." It had made him and Buck laugh, but they both knew I was serious.

Since then I had been in his bed more than my own. If we hadn't got to see each other during the day at least we could talk ourselves to sleep. We both loved spending time with each other. This evening like many others was spent talking about our day and sharing a passionate make out session. However the night was not as peaceful as I had hoped.

I walked down the hall to my office in the compound, as I entered it was as if time itself had stood still. "Why do you look like that? Who are you?" He was tall with blond hair. He wore the typical task force outfit. But his face was burnt so badly it was unrecognizable.

"Don't you remember Ema," his cold voice sent shivers down my spine. "You could have saved me. I did this all for us." The hissing voice came from an unrecognizable mouth and the figure walked around me in a circle. "He won't stay. He won't turn out to be who you think he is."

"NO!" I shouted. "He loves me and he will stay." I stood frozen in the center of my office space. Blood began to drop from above me. I looked down and saw blood on my hands. "No" I shouted again. "This was your choice and no one else's! Leave me along Chris!"

"I was killed because of them, hail to HYDRA!" I figure yelled again closer to my face.

I felt hands on me, I was fighting the hands. "Ema! Ema wake up your having a nightmare." My eyes sprung open. Bucky was sitting up in the bed next to me shaking me in a firm but gentle way. I looked at him for a moment trying to clear my head. His blue eyes were full of concern. "You are ok darling, I'm here." He flipped on his bedside lamp. A soft glow filled the room. I set up next to him. "Are you, ok?" He said again softly.

"How bad was it?" I finally managed to get out. I looked at his arm, it had starches on it. "Gees, I'm so sorry. Did I do that?"

"I've had much worse done to me," giving me a concern smile. "You want to tell me about it or do I need to guess?"

I huffed a little. I knew he wasn't going to let this go until I talked. "In the dream, I saw Chris or what I thought may be him," I shook my head and continued, "He was blaming me for the accident. Then there was blood on my hands and everywhere in my office. He told me crap about you. It's nothing." Buck game me a look. I knew it well. It was the tell me look or I will make you tell me. I had seen him give it to the task force members before. I took a deep breath and continued. "He said you wouldn't stay and you won't turn out to be who I think you are." I knew that this was lies. In the several years I had known Bucky the only major thing that had changed about him was how he felt towards me. Bucky pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his chest. His left hand wrapped around my waist while his right one played with my hair.

He took several deep breaths and then began to speak, his voice was calm and full of compassion. "First, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I want to be and that is with you. Secondly, you know me better than almost anyone." I shook my head yes. "And another thing Doll is that I love you."

"I know," I said quietly. I kissed him on his cheek and laid down my head again as he continued to stoke my back. "Bucky?"

"Hum?"

"Promise me no secrets. I can't do that one again."

"I can do that, but now if it's classified…" I swatted his arm. He laughed and kissed my head again.

"I know, I know level 10 clearance," I mumbled into his chest. He chucked again and turned off the light.

Chapter 12- A Snowy Night Talk

(Time Skip-January)

I woke to snow falling outside. While this is nothing new for a New Yorker to see, for someone originally from Louisiana snow is like the best present ever! Peaceful, beautiful and most of all means a day off. I looked at the clock it was only 12:00 AM. I heard laughter from the common room. Oh, the annual card game. It had just gotten around 10PM when I had gotten in from a friend's wedding. On my way to my apartment I told the three players Steve, Clint and Sam (who both had come in especially for the game) goodnight. Now that I was awake because of the three making too much noise. At least I could at least sleep at Buckie's. I quietly got up and made my way to his apartment. Since I had a key now it was no reason for me to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to open his door.

I walked in and headed to his bedroom. He looked so peaceful laying there asleep but since he had kept me up the last several nights watching old movies, I thought payback time. And you know what they say about payback. "Buck. . .Bucky. . . wake up and scoot over." I said giving him a light shake.

"What? Who?" He said half asleep.

"A pinup girl for the 40's wanting to spend the night with you. Move over!" I had to stop myself from giggling. He finally opened his eyes to see me standing there and threw a pillow at me. Bucky scooted over and then turned and tangled me up in his arms.

"Most beautiful pin up girl I ever had in my arms" he chuckled in my neck.

"Come on Barns. It's snowing and the annual boys' card game woke me up. Besides you owe me. You kept me up watching movies for the last several nights." He laughed again.

"So tell me again what was keeping you up?" he said again still half asleep.

"Steve making out with me in my bed." I said flatly.

"What?" Now he was awake.

"Oh now your awake. The card game silly. You guys are going to give me gray hair." I said snuggling in his arms.

"Come on you got me up and its cold outside. At least we can cuddle and talk for a little." His arms now tighter around me with one leg over mine.

"Fine," I huffed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about the wedding. What did you like?"

"The cute bartender," I teased. "He could make a mean shrilly temple. And on top of that I had to go and catch the bouquet. Did they have that in your old days?" I laughed.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh just wondering, I bet all the girls were trying to catch one just to get their hands on you." I said teasing.

"Are you flirting with me doll?"

"Of course you probably looked hot in your uniform. You know what they say about guys in uniform. You probably had them line up waiting to be with you."

"Going to keep flirting? You know you have been flirting with me since you got into my bed sweetheart." He said between the kisses he was placing on the back of my neck. "If you keep talking like that I may have to bend a knee right now and ask you to marry me." I felt a smile on his lips.

"Augh, I. . ." now I was the one out of words. Did he want to marry me? Was he thinking about that? The thought had crossed my mind several times but we had never officially talked about it. I stiffened in his arms for a moment.

"Well maybe that is something we do need to talk about," he said a little husky. I turned to face him and set up beside him. This was going to take a while. Bucky flipped on his bedside light and looked at me. He took me and pulled me onto his lap. I looked down and he raised my chin back up with his right hand with his left hand holding me. "Tell me what you are thinking don't shut me out, Doll."

"You really have thought about this? I mean marring me?" Bucky nodded yes. "You know what you are getting into with this. I mean I do have some baggage and I'm hard headed, a helpless romantic and I'm scared I will lose you when you go off on a mission. I love you and your my world and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and one day I would, I ugh would love to marry you." I trailed off. Not knowing what else to say.

"I don't care about your past Ema. I have one too that's covered with blood. I just want you for the rest of life. No matter how long I got left in it. I love you and I can't imagine goin' through this world without you," he said looking into my eyes. He reached up and wiped a tear off my cheek I didn't even know I had shed. "So yes, I do want to ask you one day and I'm hoping you would say yes." He placed a chase kiss on my lips.

"Well, sergeant I guess you have to ask me first?" I said with a small smile on my face.

"So are you saying you would say yes?"

"Like I said, you have to ask me first."

Chapter 13: Life Gets In the Way Again

On the bayou you can always tell when a storm is coming. Dark clouds, wind, rain, and some say when the fish don't bite are all warning signs. So the next day when the snow and didn't let up I should have taken it to be a sign.

(Bucky POV)

"One day off was all I was asking for Steve." I groaned.

"Sorry man but we just got this information at it directly involves you and all of us."

I sat down on the couch pulling Ema unto my lap. Sam rolled his eyes at me and Clint just snorted get a room under his breath. I gave him a go to hell look and mumbled under my breath "that what I was planning to do today" as Ema rested her head on my metal shoulder.

"So what's up Cap?" Sam said.

"Zola. At least his formula. It's surfaced again close to Vienna." I stiffened with his words. Ema looked up and turned to me with a concern look on her face and grabbed my hand.

"I thought you guys took care of that a couple years ago." Natasha spoke up. It sent me an icy chill down my spine. That battle was not one I would soon forget.

"So Zola's formula is back in play and we have to stop it before any more people are comprised." Ema said. Steve nodded. "So what's the game plan? How long do we have?"'

"We have a jump on them," Steve said. "Maybe a couple of weeks. So let's get going we got training and planning to do." He began to stand up.

"No. I'll do this myself. It's my battle and I don't want to see another fight like we had several years ago." I said firmly.

"You got to be kidding me?" Natasha snorted. Ema looked at me like I had lost it.

"Not on your life James. You listen to me. You are not going on a suicide mission to stop these guys. Not after last nig. . .," Ema's voice trailed off as she looked at my angary. I knew what she was getting at.

I huffed. "Not a suicide mission doll just don't plan on getting innocent people hurt."

"Steve, talk some since into please." She said almost begging.

"Buck, can't let you go along and I won't let you go along." Steve said looking at me rubbing his neck.

"If he goes, I'm going. You know I just do what he does. Just slower." Sam said as he stood up.

"Guess I'm out numbered on this one." I said not really wanting them to be involved.

"Dam right." I heard Ema say. I turned my head toward her and rolled my eyes. She shook her head at me.

"Lighten up some Sargent." She said and then gave me a kiss she usually reserved for when we were along. Clint rolled laughing falling off the couch. Sam just mumbled something about you too really just need to get a room, Natasha and Steve busted out laughing and I turned red from the neck up.

(Ema POV)

Things had begun to get to serious. He needed a distraction and I knew I could cause one. Bucky had just said he was out numbered on this one.

"Dam right," I said as sassy as I could. Natasha gave me a slight smile almost with a giggle. Watch this a mounted to her. I know how to shut him up. Bucky looked and was about to say something until I placed my hand on his cheek and kissed him hard. My tongue found his mouth and I gave him a kiss that I normally did only when we were in private. By the time we stopped kissing the whole group was laughing. Bucky was red from the neck down speechless.

Chapter 14

(Two Days Later)

The punching bag was facing a brutal attack again. Since he had been told that he was not going to face the Vienna mission along, he needed time. Time to think. The gym was the refuge. He left out soaked with sweat. Memories had flooded his mind through his workout. The outcome was four broken punching bags, bruised knuckles, and a mission plan that he knew was going to threaten his relationship with her.

(Bucky's POV)

"F.R.I.D.A.Y instruct the alpha members that I need them in Steve's office now", I said as I walked out to my office. "Steve!"

"What?"

"Your office now." It came out as a demand. "Sam you too." I saw Ema grab the information she had begun compiling off her desk. She knew me to well. When I called an alpha meeting, linguistics was immediately involved and I should have known she was going to take lead in this mission. "Ema," I garbed her arm before she could enter. We stood in the hall for a moment. I gave her a cold look. "Take a backset on this one." _I don't want to see you hurt,_ I thought.

"You got to be kidding me," she said with a smirk.

"Do I look like I kidding you." My voice gruffer now.

"What's gotten into you?" her voice almost a whisper now.

"Do you see this?" I pulled out my dog tags that she was wearing. They had fallen under her shirt and now I was holding them in my hand.

"Yes, what about them?"

"It means you are going to have a target on your back." I looked at her.

She sighed. "I knew that when I let you put them around my neck."

"You don't know what they are capable of."

"Oh, I don't? Let's see. First, my husband gets killed by them, secondly, I find out he was working for them, and then I fall in love with a guy that had his brains screwed by them and you think I don't know what they are capable of. Really!" I took a deep breath.

"Fine go in and keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you." I said firmly. A look of anger and confusion crossed her face. I was acting like a jerk towards her. I held the door open for her as we walked into Steve's office.

(2 hours info meeting-Narrator POV)

"So you want to go infiltrate a HYDRA base and basically let them think you are the Winter Soldier again? You got to be kidding Bucky." Natasha voice was cold and her eyes were glued to him.

"You have any better ideas? I know his every move. Hell, I was him for 70 years!" Bucky growled.

"He's right. We don't have a better plan and," Sam was saying.

"Just because we haven't thought of one yet." Ema snapped.

"Come on guys! Enough." Steve ran his figures through his hair. "Buck is right. He can send the intelligence to us and then we handle it."

"Fine, I'm coming then." Ema hoped down from the desk she was sitting on.

"Like hell you are." Buck snapped.

"Two weeks max then I'm pulling you out if I have to come and get you myself." Steve said now focus on Bucky. More details were being discussed by the team as Ema looked on. Bucky seemed to have this all planed out. Every detail from when he would enter the base to time table the rest of the team would join him.

"Well looks like your mind is made up and it has been for a while hasn't?" Ema said quietly. Bucky eyes now on her. He looked down trying to think of something to say, but what could he. She had heard every word.

Natasha looked up from the file she was going through. She knew what Ema was getting at. She had heard it before from her years ago after Ema had moved into the compound. The memory almost fresh now. _I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what. He must have had made up his mind for a while I think. I knew he was hiding something. I guess by then Chris had decided, decided he was a full member of HYDRA and that meant killing SHILD agents or maybe even me._

Natasha shot Ema a concern look. Ema just shook her head at her friend. This was something to discuss later.

(Ema POV-After Meeting)

What was he thinking and not discussing it with me at all. Augh. I was so mad at him. I stormed into his office after him slamming the door.

"When were you going to discuss this with me or were you?!"

"Ema, you don't get it. I want you safe and this is the only way I know how to stop these crazy. . ."

"No don't use that line again on me please. Do you really think I'm so naïve bimbo on your dam calendar? Dam it Bucky! You had the whole thing planed out before you called the meeting." My anger was boiling. I shook my head. I had to get out of here.

"Doll just hear me out, I am trying to be the good guy here! I don't have to discuss everything with you."

"You're wrong. This is a relationship a very real one. We talk about everything else so why are you shutting me out?" He stood there looking at me blankly as I walked out.

After the meeting with Bucky, I had to blow off steam. I grabbed Natasha for some girl talk.

"I mean what does he think we have? This is a real relationship." Natasha looked at me in awe as I walked around her apartment.

"You know your both wrong. But since he is the master of shutting people out I can agree that the blame does lie with him some." She said as she sipped her wine. But, Ema you are right about this being a real relationship and you can't fight him on this. Just hear him out."

"Yes, yes I know," I mumbled. Does the man have a death wish or something?" I huffed.

"No. He has a life wish with you. He just should have talked about his decision first with you. That way you wouldn't have been blindsided."

"I know but I'm not ready to talk to him yet."

"You know you left him standing there in his office wondering what he had done wrong."

"Yep. He deserved it too." By now we were walking to my room for another bottle of wine.

"I hope you are ready to talk to him Ema because I think someone is waiting for you at your door." Natasha nodded down the hall toward my apartment door. "Text me later." She turned and left me to walk the rest of the way.

"Good evening Sargent Barns." I said coldly as Bucky moved so I could unlock my door.

"Really? Good evening Sargent Barns. Is that all you have to say to me darling?" His voice husky. This was not going to work. I was not in the mood for his flirting. I looked at him again, as I opened my door and then turned and immediately shut it in his face locking it behind me. I leaned back against the door, crossing my arms and resting my foot on it.

"Let me in, Doll. We need to talk."

"So talk. You're the one that decided on this crazy mission plan by yourself and you surly didn't bother to tell me anything." I said kicking the door for emphasis. "This is a relationship where we talk things out and I thought made plans together. I mean do you really think I was going to support this crazy ideal of yours. You tell me you want to marry me then go off on a crazy mission so you can get your ass killed. We talk about everything else."

"Well I see you still there glued to the door." He laughed. "Come on Ema. I was trying to be the good guy here. I knew you were going to me be piss at me but come on. I just want you safe baby."

"Don't just don't. We are a team. You have to tell me what you're thinking or at least give me a heads up. I told you no secrets and you kept a big one."

Bucky now was leaning against the door himself. "We are a team and I am sorry your upset but I'm not going to apologize to you about keeping my plan from you. These people are crazy Ema. I don't want you there because I want you safe and I would kill them if they laid a hand on you. And what if something happen and I could get to you in time. I couldn't live with myself.

"That's how I feel to Buck. I don't want to lose you. I'm scared. Ok?"

"I am too."

"No secrets."

"No secrets. Now please just let me in my darlin'. Let's settle the rest of this in your bed, baby." I could tell he was smirking.

I open the door not letting him in. His eyes fixed on me with his lips parted. "Excuse me? I'm not some pin up girl on your calendar that you can seduce anytime you fill like it Barns."

"I never said you were one and I have never treated you like one, nor would I tolerate anyone treating you like one. You way to smart and sexy compared to one of those." I rolled my eyes let up on the door just a little. Bucky smiled and pushed the door open.

"Where do you think you're going, Bucky?"

"Inside. With you."

"Ok so now you're in. Happy." I smirked and turned to go into my living room. However I wasn't fast enough. I found myself spun back around with two arms picking me up.

"Let me go you big ox!" I hit him on his arm, however it was his metal one. "Ouch!"

"Serves you right," he snorted.

"Bucky! Let me down!"

"No, now I have some things to say."

"This is not a request Barns." Bucky threw me on my couch and looked down at me.

"Stay." He said a little husky. I sat up with my leg crossed looking at him. Bucky sat down cocking his head at me.

"Now listen to me. I know that this is a real relationship. Hell it is the realest one I had in over 70 years. Do you really think I would jeopardize all we have if I didn't think it wasn't necessary? I wouldn't and you got to trust me one this one. I know you don't agree with my plan, but I need you to support it." I nodded keeping my mouth shut. "I am madly in love with you and want to marry you one day because I plan on coming home and makin' you my wife. Ema, I am going to come back to you. No matter what you think. You're the bravest woman I know and I know you can handle all that I'm throwing at you now."

"You think I'm brave?"

"Yes I do and dam hard headed too," he huffed with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and hit him with a pillow. Bucky laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby" I muttered.

"Me too, darling." He reached over and took my hand and held it against his lips. "Now come on," he pulled me up. "Как я уже сказал, мы разрешим все это в твоей постели," (Like I said, we'll settle the rest of this in your bed.) he whispered sending shivers up my skin.

Chapter 16

(Several Days Later)

"This mission is a horrible ideal." I looked dead on at Steve and Bucky as I lean against the door to Steve's office. "And you," I turned looking at Bucky "are impossible. It's like a drug to you. You don't have to be the only one to stop HYDRA all the time. What if they screw with your brain again? How in the hell and I'm supposed to handle that? How will you? By going back to Wakanda." He looked at me half amused and half serious.

"And you blondie, you're just going to sit him and support him on this?" Bucky rolled with laughter when I called Steve blondie. Steve was a little less amused.

"Hold on Ema, you know we have to do this. You have to put world safety above all else sometimes," Steve was saying, "and we all have to make sacrifices." I said with him in unison.

"Ya Ya I know," I huffed.

"Plus I need you here to handle this place while we are gone," Steve continued. "You will have backup and full support of task as well as your own select group of personal."

"So you are trying to sweeten all of this," I motion to the map on his desk "with a promotion," I huffed.

"His ideal," Steve said nodding towards Bucky "and I agree with him completely." I stood rubbing my aching forehand with my left hand.

"Fine, but I want Hawkeye to stay here as task force leader." I said flatly.

"No we need him on the mission Ema." Bucky said in his work tone.

"I give up," I said with an eye roll, "I can't fight with both of you on this." I turned to leave and then spun back around and looked at Steve and pointed by finger towards him "If you don't bring him home safe to me in one piece so help me. . ."

"Your kick my ass," Steve said flatly as Bucky rolled with laughter again, "and you won't need my shield to do it."

"Exactly!" I said and headed out the door. These two were going to drive me crazy.

I headed back to my office but not before stopping and telling Agents Brooks and Davis that they were now with me. We had work to do. They got up and followed me into my office. By the end of our meeting Brooks had been assigned the Romanian text code to decipher and Davis would focus on the German code. I would pick up any slack and oversee all operations. Now to deal with task force. Task force, ugh I thought my least favorite task. So I decided play the helpless card here. Yep I knew I was going to get called on it but I didn't care. Besides, I really wanted to make up with Bucky. We had another heated argument this morning again about the mission.

I took down my hair and teased it a little and then put on a little lipstick. Yep that should do it. It was 6 PM and I headed out my office and walked down the hall to Bucky's. He was just finishing a call when I strutted inside. "Privacy, please F.R.I.D.A.Y," I said as I closed his door and locked it behind me. The windows were now immediately blacked out. He hung up upon seeing me and turned his chair to face me. I walked over to him without saying and word and straddled his lap facing him and placed my arms around his neck. He had quite a surprise look on his face. His left hand immediately snaked around my waist and his right he placed upon my thigh. However, I was not done. I began kissing down the side of his neck and then up to his ear that I lightly pulled with my teeth. He moaned.

"If you keep doing that vixen I'm going to take you right here on my desk," I heard him say with a sexy voice. I just keep going but now working on the other side of his neck.

"Well you can try," I said between kisses. Stupid Ema I thought when the words came out of my lips. Before I could say another word his desk was cleared with a swipe of his metal hand, and I found my back on his desk and Bucky standing above me.

"You were saying doll," he said as he attacked my lips. I just smiled and looked at him though my lashes. My hands were now working on slowly unbuttoning and untucking his shirt. "Ema, cat got your tongue?"

"No you do. If you want it," I smirked. He just shook his head in awe of me with a slight grin on his face. "I hate fighting with you, I signed. His shirt now on the floor. "So if you have to go on this mission just do it, but. . ."

"I knew that there was a, but coming," he said looking down at me now working on my shirt.

"Just give me someone over the task force to help me. I hate dealing with the task force. You know someone who could protect me while you are gone," I said as I drew circles on his back.

"Ok truths," he said as leaned his forehead close to me, "and yes I will take care of the task force thing. We both know you could have handled this yourself," he said playfully.

"Yes I know," I said softly. Bucky smirked at me.

Well, is there anything else I can help you with?" He asked as his began kissing my neck again and getting lower with every passing second.

"Yes," I said softly. Bucky looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. "You can stop talking so we can makeup." He bent down and kissed me again.

The next day, Hawkeye was assigned as my taskforce leader and body guard with orders by Bucky, "to shoot anyone that may make any type of pass at Ema." When he was told this, Clint just rolled his eyes to Buck and then thanked him. This way Laura didn't have to be mad at him for taking another dangerous mission and he could be home with the kids during his off hours.

Chapter 15

(One Week Inside)

Late nights and long days. That was my new life. He had been gone for a week with only a one word text . . . infiltrated.

"Ema, what are you doing up so late?" Clint said making me jump.

I was in my office at 1 AM. I looked up from the piles of maps, codes, and files that covered my desk. "I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to go through the plan one more time. He should have sent us something else by now. I just . . . ."

"Ema stop. Look I've fought side by side with Bucky. He knows what he is doing and you worrying won't make a message come sooner." He said with a matter of fact tone. "Plus, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't tell you to get to bed young lady." I huffed and shook my head at him.

"Ok Dad!" I said teasing while Hawkeye chuckled. "I'm sure Laura does the same over you."

"She does and trust me she is not too far from my mind when I'm on a mission but I have to put my feelings to aside and focus on the task so I can get back home safe to her and the kids. Bucky is doing the same thing now."

"Fine, I'll sleep but if you hear anything, please get me," I pleaded.

"I will. Now bed." Clint walked me to my apartment and I slept until I felt a shake on my arm. I saw Clint beside me.

"I think you are going to want to see something," he said in his authoritative tone. I nodded. 9AM well Bucky would be happy that I least had some sleep. Thirty minutes later I was in Steve's office looking over the code. Thank goodness Buck sent it in a language I could decipher.

"Twelve guards all male. One scientist female. Formula in locked safe. Winter mode. Suit up." I said looking at Steve.

"Ok that's the signal. Let's go." Steve placed his shield on his back. Natasha gave me a smile and walked out. Sam was already there on sight. He had been keeping a bird's eye on the situation for the past week.

"Steve," he turned and looked at me and I gave him a hug. "Be safe and being him home to me ok." He smiled.

"I will. I promise."

(Week 2)

Laura had brought Clint dinner and the kids played happily in the common room. I helped her set the table for dinner and we sat down to eat.

"So Ema, Clinton tells me that you and Bucky are serious." She said her brown eyes smiling at me. "Are you all planning to get married?" Clint almost chocked on his water. I looked down and blushed.

"Maybe, I mean one day. Let's just say we talked about it." I said shyly. Clint looked at me and smiled.

"So that's why he gave me those weird instructions?" He chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He told me to shoot anyone onsite that may make any type of pass at you." Laura and I both laughed.

"I guess that's official then, he teased. He defiantly wants to marry you."

"And like you didn't do the same thing," Laura teased her husband as she caressed his hand and then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

(Week 3)

"One code has been received," a task force agent said running to bring it to me.

"Thank you," I said as I took the folder with a smile.

"I was wondering," he said turning back around. "Would you like to go out for coffee or perhaps dinner?" I saw Clint out of the corner of my eye stiffen a little.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, well then baby since I haven't seen him around maybe you need a man to help you out in other ways." He said with a cocky grin.

He looked down at my dog tags and read it out loud. "Jams Burns. Really that guy? You got to be kidding me." I snatched the tags out of his hands and stepped back from him.

"More man then you will ever be," I smarted off." Of course he was hard headed and moved closer to me. I had enough of this guy. I swept his feet from underneath him. He looked up at me. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear to you, so listen up because I am not going to repeat myself" I cocked a smile at him. "If you ever make a pass at me again or anyone in my department, I will give him permission to shoot you and then Bucky can take it from there." The agent looked over to my gaze. There stood Clint with an arrow aimed at the agent's leg. He got up not saying a word.

"Get your stuff. You're fired." Clint said firmly to him as the man stalked off. I smiled at him and let out a breath. Clint shook his head at me and gave me a smile. "Didn't need that jerk anyway, besides he told me I could shoot them if I wanted." He mumbled and walked away. I picked up the file that had now been spilled on the floor and got to work again.

(Week 4)

I had been in the situation room since 5AM. The rest of the staff had joined me by seven and by ten I was on my third cup of coffee when my phone buzzed.

Steve: He is out. Nothing worse than tired and lots of nightmares.

Me: When can I talk to him?

Steve: Later. He is resting but he wanted me to let you know.

Steve: Did you get the new code?

Me: Working on it now. Give me an hour.

One hour later, the code had been deciphered. "Crap!" Clint came in running and so did the other agents. "Get me Buck now!" Clint took out his phone and dialed and then handed me the phone.

"Bucky."

"No Steve. He's asleep Ema what's wrong?"

"Steve they know. Get the formula and get out of there now."

"Hold on." I heard noises in the background.

"Ema, Doll what do they know?"

"They know you're him I mean not him. . ."

"I get it."

"They also know what you all are after. They have a plan for you, hang on." A moment later I was back from decoding one last word.

"Bucky, what does the word freight train mean to you?"

"Their plan . . . I love you. Let's move Steve."

"James, please be safe."

"Always."

I handed back the phone to Clint and walked out the door. I came back in with additional files and my staff people.

"Ok let go guys. Game time." The room lit up in a buzz. Clint took over military operations. I handled codes maps and everything else. By the time I looked up the normally calm situation room was buzzing with activity.

Chapter 16

This situation room was buzzing with life. Static radio transmutations were coming in over the comps so we could hear everything that was going on. Gun fire lit up the radio.

Natasha: "One down. Go get the formula."

Sam: "I'm headed to the north side of the base. I got him. Your ten o'clock Cap."

Steve: "Bucky! Get down." My heart was now in my throat.

Buck: Two down. Grab her I'm goin' to help Sam.

The sounds of gunfire and war echoed through the room. The only thing I could do was to keep going. Clint gave my shoulder a squeeze for reinsurance.

"Southeast entrance is blocked off," an agent said. "HYDRA set it off an explosion."

"Cap southwest is blocked." I called over the comps.

As news came and information discovered it was relayed. After an hour of the sounds of war echoing through the radio the sudden silence that followed was defining.

"Keep working on the codes. Get locations and keep me posted on anything new." I said trying to calm my nerves.

"Yes ma'am," a task force agent told me.

Minutes passed slowly until we heard an explosion that seemed to rattle through the situation room. I jumped. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be, no don't even think it Ema. Clint looked at me as I placed my hands on my knees. He quickly pulled me into a chair. "We don't know anything yet, but I will find out. Stay here." Clint said with authority. "Ema. Breath." I took in air that I so badly needed. The situation room was buzzing again along with my head. Now all I could do now was watch and wait.

Chapter 17: Missions Complete

"HYDRA BASE DOWN. DO YOU COPY COMPOUND? BASE IS DESTROYED. ALL PERSONEL SAFE," Natasha shouted excitedly through the radio. Even though the message was statically, it spoke volumes. Our compound team erupted in yelling and cheering. They had done it! The base that contained the other Winter Soldiers formula was gone. I breathed a sigh of relief. Clint squeezed my shoulder and I gave him a nod of thanks. He had become a friend to me and my backup for major decisions. "You did great Ema," I heard him say. "Thanks."

"Come on they will be home soon." He took my hand and led me out of the room. "Here." He handed me my phone. "There is a number in it directly to the plane. I think you have earned level 10 clearance after all of that." I raised my eyebrow to him. "Line of duty, you know, just make that call." I gave him a smile as the phone began to ring in my hand and I walked off to answer it.

When I came back, I found Clint asleep on the couch in the common room. I woke him up. "Get up. Go home. See Laura and your kids."

"Getting rid of me already?" He joked. "Oh, I see with the smile on your face you talked to him." I smirked and walked off. "Not going to tell me huh? So what did he tell you?"

"That they will be home in a couple of days." He laughed again and got up.

I tossed and turned again. Two more days. Natasha was already home. The boys were having this victory celebration in Vienna for a couple of days. "Two days baby. Just wanted a celebration like we did in the past. I love you." His voice trailed off in my mind. I hit my pillow again. Ugh! He was coming home, and coming home to me, not as the Winter Soldier but as my sergeant. Ugh! So why was I aggravated?

Day 1:

The next evening Natasha and I were having a girl's night with wine and Nextflix. "So you're aggravated with him?" She teased.

"No, I'm just frustrated." I laughed.

Natasha looked at me and giggled. "I know what it is. You just want to say oh Bucky!" She teased. "You needed to feel him, all of him." She had laughed. I turned red and threw a pillow at her. "Hold on speak of the devil." A text message had dinged her phone.

"Let me see!" I tried to grab the phone but she was too fast and ran to her bedroom locking the door behind her. I sat there pouting.

Bucky: So are you with her right now?

Natasha: Yes and she misses you. (Oh, Bucky!)

Steve: He misses her too. He is driving us crazy!

Bucky: YOU BETTER NOT SAY A WORD.

Natasha: My mouth is shut just show me.

Bucky: Which one?

Natasha: Second one!

Clint: Blue? Why blue?

Bucky/Natasha: Don't ask!

Natasha: I show you the picture later. . .

Steve: What picture? Oh the one he always looks at that I know nothing about!

Sam: Get the second one and come on.

Clint: I don't think I want to see it. But I have one of Laura too.

Bucky: Ok so second one. Be home tomorrow. We are leaving now.

Day 2:

"So you got me out of the office for a workout Clint. Really?"

"Come on you have to train." He said as he pushed the gym doors open.

"I'll be back, I forgot something," he mumbled. Leaving me in the gym along.

"Fine, fine." I mumbled. "Training for what? A vacation?" I wrapped my hands and decided on the punching bag. I hit it and just a little sand escaped from a small hole in it. After a few kicks and hits at the bag I had quickly decided that this was defiantly not for me. "How does he do that? I mean with like five hits there is a bag on the floor." I said to myself. "F.R.I.D.A.Y. playlist for Ema." Music began to fill my ears. _Sit Next to Me_. I smiled and turned and walked to my gym bag and unwrapped my hands. A loud crash caused me to jump. I spun around to see around to see the bag on the floor with the contents spilling out. Then I saw him. "Bucky!" He stood there with a cocky smile his blue eyes shining. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. His lips met mine as he held me.

(Bucky POV)

Clint had got Ema into the gym for me. I wanted to ask her here. We began here. I asked her to be my girl here. Now I wanted to ask her to be my wife here. Steve placed a reinsurance hand on my shoulder. "You ready for this?" I nodded.

"You look great," Natasha said. I had put on a pair of jeans, and a black polo. Most importantly I had a diamond and sapphire ring in my back pocket.

"Stay here," I told Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Sam. They lean against the outside wall of the gym and looked into the windows as I walked in quietly. I turned on the gym speaker so they could hear. I stood there watching her attacking the punching bag trying not to laugh.

"How does he do that? I mean with like five hits there is a bag on the floor." I heard mumble. As she turned and walked off to unwrap her hands I moved quickly to the punching bag and with one strike with my left hand it was on the ground. I quickly moved taking my place in the middle of the sparing mat. Ema jumped at the noise and quickly saw the bag busted on the floor. Her eyes then found me. I smiled as she said my name. "Bucky!" She ran and jumped into my arms. "You're here you're really hear," she said as I kissed her.

"Yes Doll I'm here. I'm home." I said smiling into her neck. I had missed her arms around me. She was mine. My life. I slid her down and she stood there looking at me with a sweet smile. Immediately the music changed, thanks to Natasha, to Halsey - Not Afraid Anymore. I took her hands in mine. "So, since we started here on this mat I wanted to ask you something here." I knelt down. Ema stood there gaping. "You are the best thing that has ever happen to me, and if you will have me I promise to love you and protect you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" I stared into her eyes. "Yes! Yes!" Ema said with tears in her eyes. She knelt in front of me. We shared a kiss that was normally one we had only in private. I pulled out the ring from my back pocket and slipped it onto her left hand. We kissed again and I heard whooping behind us. Ema and I broke our kiss and looked behind us. There stood all of our friends celebrating with us. As I helped Ema stand up she blushed and I cucked. Chapter 18 (Later that evening- Bucky POV) "I just want to be married to you. I don't care where and whatever you want is fine," I kissed her lightly on the back of her bare shoulders as I held her in my arms. "I just want it small, maybe overlooking Niagara Falls. I only been once and it was beautiful there." "If that what you want then the falls it is," I said as I turned her around to face me. I looked her up and down before I kissed her deeply as I moved my hands slowly down her body. She exhaled sharply before she moan my name again.

"B-Bucky!"

(Two days later) "We actually have some plans made," I said beside Natasha on our morning walk. "Simple, romantic and small and then a party until we kick you all out," I laughed. Also I want you to be my bridesmaid. Bucky asked Steve to be his best man." "I would love to Ema. You know I'm so happy for the both of you. Now most importantly the dress. Have you seen one you liked? We can go after this, and how about flowers and location." "Congratulations you are now helping me plan all of that." "No need, I know a coordinator. Besides I want to know the other juicy details," she turned facing a little in front of me now walking backwards. "I want to know how many times you said oh Bucky in the last 36 hours that I haven't seen you." She laughed. "Nat!" My face now red from her and our workout. "Maybe I need to ask him," she took off running with me right behind her. "Natasha! No!" I saw Bucky and Steve ahead of us. They have just finished their morning run. The guys looked up at us just laughing at this sight. Of course she beat me to them. "Barns, Wie oft hat sie deinen Namen ausgerufen? (So exactly how many times did she scream out your name?)" I covered Bucky's mouth before he could answer. "Ok so now that you had your fun I guess I will go with you to look at a dress." I said looking at Natasha. Bucky raised an eyebrow at me as I uncovered his mouth and kissed him on his cheek. "And they just thought we were bad, he said as him and Steve chuckled. "You two are," I giggled. "So what are the plans?" Steve asked leaning against the tree. "Niagara Falls. Small. Me and her and you two." Bucky said as he draped his arm lazily over my shoulders. "Three weeks off for a honeymoon with no interruptions." He glared at Steve and Natasha. "Three weeks shouldn't be a problem. Plus if I need you Buck I'll call you or Ema." Steve was saying as Bucky kissed me on top of my head. "Now come on," Natasha said pulling me away. "We have things to do and pick out. And you two need to get suits." (Time skip) Within a month's time a date had been set, dress picked out, suits, flowers, and a beautiful location. Bucky was called away for a couple of days with Sam to help with selecting new task force members. It was a Friday morning and the wedding was the next day. Everything was packed and ready to go. I decided to go and bug Steve before I went to pick up Bucky and drive up to Niagara. He and Natasha were following us up later that day. I found him in his office. "You ready? Not getting cold feet hugh?" He asked as I sat down. "No, not at all. But I do need a favor?" Steve raised an eyebrow at me. "Walk me down the aisle to him. I couldn't ask for a better person to do it. You're like a big brother to me and I owe you all so much. You gave me a new life here where I found the love of my life." I looked at him nervously. "Ema, I would be honored too. You don't have to thank me." He shook his head. "I think he is getting a great gal. Besides if he ever hut you I would go big brother on him over you." I stood up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Steve." "Now get out of here and go get him." "How, I can't even get close to the jet?" "Here you go, you have defiantly earned this." He threw a level 10 clearance badge at me along with a set of car keys. I looked at it beamed. I pulled up an hour later at the hanger with bags in the trunk blaring music. I had never felt so free and happy. My badge helped me already get onto the secure landing area. I saw him and Sam before he saw me. Might as well have a little fun with this. I rolled down the passenger window and leaned over the steering wheel as the two walked beside my new gunmetal Porsche. "Excuse me, but can any of you two good looking guys help me?" Bucky looked at me and a smile crept onto his face. "I think I may can darlin'." He said husky as he leaned down his hands holding onto the passenger window frame. "Good because I'm looking for my fiancé. I have his dog tags around my neck and the ring he gave me on my finger but the only thing I think I would really like to fine him because the only thing that I really want to see right now is how his uniform would look on my floor." I beamed at him through my eyelashes. Bucky looked me up and down and sent tingles down my spine. "I think that could be arranged, doll." He said getting in beside me giving me a slow kiss. "Can't fly everywhere," he told Sam looking back at him. "No you can't. See you two later." Sam smirked. 


End file.
